Tipped upside down!
by Pirate Kazumi
Summary: Yakeru's (OC from wildcrazything) life is boring. Yes being in her family of five sister is fun but there's something missing. During one of her shoots for her magazine Loli-Chick she is paired up with someone who might add that extra spark. (Dedicated to wildcrazything and i don't own KNB! Please review )


Meadows. Beautiful all year round; majestic in spring and summer and mysterious in autumn and winter.

It is currently winter and the grey sky loomed over the clearing as I sat in my black gothic Lolita dress staring up emotionless at the clouds. I was honestly not paying attention, I just let the people around me work with their cameras and angle adjustments – barely hearing the odd command for a different expression or position.

'Yakeru–chan!' someone called. I glance in the general direction of the person and I noticed it was Hanna. 'We need to get you changed!' she shouted while waving me over.

I got up and slowly walked over to the trailer she had entered. As soon as my foot touched the white lino floor people gripped my arms and pulled me into a changing room and I was being stripped and dressed. In less than a minute I was in a blue Guro Lolita dress with a half apron attached to my waist. The skirt had the card suits; spade, heart, diamond and club's – stitched around the rim with strategically placed rips. The bodice had black lace covering the blue and the whole dress had red patches of blood on it. It was sleeveless and the back was laced with a pure white ribbon tied into a huge bow at the small of my back.

I was then placed in a chair and someone started on my hair while another person redid my make-up. When they had finished, I had white face paint applied to make my already pale completion become paler and black eyeliner. Blue eye shadow harmonised with the white and I had an eye patch covering my right eye with a blood stain on it. Red face paint continued the trail down my cheek and had the effect of crusty dried blood.

My brown hair was curled and put into messy bunches on either side of my head but at odd angles. A crimson red bow sat slightly to the left on my head.

I was then moved to the next station and white red stained lace fingerless gloves where given to me. A black cross chocker was wrapped around my throat while someone put ballet flats on my small feet.

'ONE MORE MINUTE!' the photographer screamed at the manic staff.

I was then given a gun which looked curiously like Bloody Rose from Vampire Knight, along with a blood stained cleaver and katana.

No longer than that was I shoved to the door and I walked out and back to my scene.

This time there was a snowy back set and a guy with blonde hair standing in my spot. _Who the fuck is he?_ I thought as I approached the set. He turned around as I approached and smiled at me. His eyes were golden yellow like his hair.

I stopped a few feet in front of him and stared him up and down.

Tall.

Muscular.

Handsome.

_Dreamy…_

I blinked several times. _Yakeru, since when was "dreamy" a part of Yakeru's vocabulary? __**Since Yakeru met this guy.**__ Yakeru hardly knows him! __**Who cares, he's hot.**__ Geez, what is Yakeru going to do with Yakeru? __**Lock Yakeru in a cupboard until Yakeru become claustrophobic? **__Oh Kami-sama…_

'Ne, Photographer-san?' I spoke. The moment a sound came out of my mouth everything seemed to stop. The once buzzing set was now silent to hear the words of Loli-chick's number one model. 'Why is this guy here?' I ask, turning to look the man in the eyes.

'A-ah! H-hai…you weren't here for the meeting last week due to the shoot in Kyoto. Loli-chick has been asked to do a joint production with Zunon Boy magazine for the Christmas edition this year. This is, of course, Kise Ryouta – Zunon Boy's number one model.' He explained to me.

Having gotten the information I desired, I looked back at Kise-san. My head tilted to the side slightly as I gave him a doll-emotionless smile and bowed.

'Yakeru.' I simply stated and turned to the photographer for instruction.

'Right, first Kise-sama, please go to trailer 5 to be changed and ready. For today you are a part of Loli-chick cast so you will be acting like a Lolita boy for the scheduled shoots.' The photographer explained. The _dreamy _guy smiled, nodded along with the man and did as he was told.

He followed his assistant to the specified trailer and emerged in a typical Victorian Classic Lolita shorts and shirt. The shorts had straps that came over the shoulders, a top hat on his head and a long jacket with a tail covered the majority of his body. His golden hair was a wealthy contrast to the overall bleak appearance, giving the clothes the lift and gorgeousness they needed.

To be cliché, it felt like the world slowed and Mother Nature just decided to throw a breeze at the specific time that caused his golden hair to ruffle and his hat to fall off. He brought his hand up to cover his glowing eyes and squinted slightly while his other hand caught the hat. Ah, Kami-sama! Why did you create such a beautiful creature? **What the fuck! It's happening again! **_Hey! Don't judge…Yakeru's thinking it too…_** True…**

Time passed and the photo shoot continued without delay or interruptions. We were positioned, taken to change and moved like dolls. The usual, but this time my mind and imagination were in overdrive and completely restless. Scenes that could happen and what I desire. To make life more interesting, to save me from the darkness that has clouded my vision.

Four hours later everything was done and I was just about to leave when something stopped me. Really that some_thing_ is some_one_. I turned around and stared into the golden eyes that I so desperately wanted to fall into. But couldn't.

'Let go of Yakeru Kise-kun.' I said bluntly.

'Yakerucchi! Let's go play!' then he had the audacity to drag me by my wrist to his car.

'Hey! Yakeru has to get home, and Yakeru's agent is escorting Yakeru!' I objected and tried to struggle free from the grip. Although his grip was gentle, it didn't waver at my pulling. _Geez, this guy is strong!_

I was pulled into a yellow Porsche 911 Carrera and Kise sped off, leaving my bodyguards and my agent in the dust.

We were going at top speed and Kise was a surprisingly good driver, swerving in and out of other cars and moving at just the right time. It was fun, with the air blowing through my brown hair. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, enjoying the relaxed feeling and the hum of the engine.

XXX

I felt someone poke me and shout my name, but I was too comfortable to move.

'Get lost.' I murmur and turn over.

'Rucchi! We have arrived.' My eyes fluttered open to stare into the golden eyes of Kise and let out a girly scream and fell onto the floor in front of the seat.

'What, are you doing?' I breathed, trying to calm by beating heart while trying to move back into my seat.

'I said, we have arrived at the park! Com'on! Lets go!' And then I was being pulled out of the car and was running alongside the famous model towards bright lights. I soon realized that I was being led towards a fairground.

Ever since I was a child I had always wanted to go to a fairground but I never got to.

I stopped and Kise turned back to me, my eyes were pinned to the floor at memories returned to cloud my mind.

'Rucchi? Don't you want to play?' I asked, I looked up to find tears in his eyes with a sad look on his face. My eyes widened in fear.

'Dodgems.' I blurt. Kise looked at me in surprise, crimson brushed my cheeks. 'Y-Yakeru has always wanted to go to a fairground. Dodgems.' I said again with more confidence. This time, I grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the ride I've always wanted to go on.

We played and ate the bright pink candyfloss being sold, both taking it in turns to drag the other to the ride we wanted to go on. Tonight was probably the most id laughed in years!

I was the fourth of five sisters. Riaka-nee-chan wasn't the most _responsible _of elder onee-chans but that just made things more interesting. Mizuki has to strap her a chair in her room with Hoshiko on guard – she learned black magic at prep classes one time - to stop her from entering the kitchen just to keep our house from blowing up (this has almost happened on several occasions…). Kazumi-imouto is the youngest but is the most responsible. To a certain extent. All my sisters have boyfriends, or guys that they like in Riaka-nee-chans case – too bloody shy and stubborn.

Mama and Papa were never around that often, they come back a few times a year but that's never to see us. Work is their life – I'm surprised that they even had time to create us!

As much I loved my sisters, and all the fun times we had, tonight was still the best night of my sixteen year life.

And it was with a blonde haired model.

XXX

'Rucchi! We have to go now, the ground is closing now.' Kise tells me, somehow he managed to reduce me to this:

'But Kise-kun! Yakeru doesn't wanna leave!' I began crying and caused attention to seep our way as he tried to calm me down and stop the flood of tears. 'Waahhh! Yakeru don't wanna go! Yakeru wanna play som-' it seems my tear ducts went into shock – much like my mind and heart. Kise _kissed_ me to shut me up. It was light and feathery. And as cliché as it is, much like a Prince. When he moved away from me to look into my hazel eyes I couldn't stop myself from staring with my mouth hanging open. My first kiss was stolen.

I soon noticed the slight ting of red on his cheeks as he looked away and rubbed his neck as an embarrassed gesture.

'Rucchi, I have a confession.' He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he bowed and yelled; 'I'm in love with you! Please go out with me?' I collapsed.

Kise tilted his head slightly to look at me on the floor surprised as I was. He looked more flustered than I did, but his golden eyes held a conviction that would be considered as manly. All I could do was watch as he reached out and twirled a strand of curly brown hair in his hand and lean close to my ear and whisper the same request.

I didn't need a mirror, nor confirmation, that I was bright red.

This was such a troublesome, but good, day. I took a breath in.

'Alright.' I said and looked up at him and smirked. 'Kise Ryouta, you are hereby Yakeru's _slave_ for stealing Yakeru's first kiss. You can, if you so desire, call yourself Yakeru's boyfriend.'

Kise looked shocked from my response, but a grin formed on his face as he leaned in again and kissed me.

I was a blushing mess on the floor, and before I could move he had picked me up bridal style and was walking me to his car.

'Put Yakeru down! Yakeru can walk!' his grin widened at my embarrassment and yet again whispered in my ear.

'Rucchi is mine now, I have to treat you like a princess.' He breathed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

And so life goes on.

XXX

Never had I been so nervous. I had been dating Kise for four months now. I didn't tell my sisters because they would go mad and ask questions that would make me uncomfortable. And then Hoshiko-nee-chan would tell me about the "Birds and the Bees" like she did with the rest, cause Riaka-nee-chan would just be like; 'WEAR PROTECTION!' and roll around on the floor laughing her head off with Mizuki-nee-chan.

Anyway, like I said. Kise and I have been dating for four months. We are yet to release it in our magazines, but Kise wants us to tell our family and friends first.

And so we are at this point; at Maji Burger. I was to meet his former basketball team and their girlfriends – Kise says it's the first for their girlfriends to meet each other, so that I'm probably not the only worried one.

I glanced at my watch, 11:45. I have five minutes…ah screw it!

I walked in and looked around and spotted Kise on a huge table with eleven people sitting around chatting. Having a good time.

I thought about standing him up – for a slit second – but the thought about how sad he would be. I didn't want that.

'Rucchi! You're here!' Kise smiled brightly at me and got up from his group to hug me and give me a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly I had eleven pairs of eyes looking at me, and I refused to look up.

'Eh! Yakeru-imouto?' three voices said in unison. I looked up to find Riaka-nee-chan, Mizuki-nee-chan and Hoshiko-nee-chan staring at me.

'About time you told us Yakeru-nee-chan.' Kazumi said as she sipped her iced tea.

'Eh! You knew!' The three voiced, as Kumi nodded.

'Yakeru-chan!' I girly voice squealed, and I feared for my life. I turned to come face a huge set of breasts. I looked up and saw Satsuki. Our cousin.

'Wait a minute! You are _all _related?' Kise asked and we all nodded.

'Ryouta, you seem to have become more of an idiot than Daiki.' A redhead sitting next to Kazumi stated bluntly.

'Well, at least I get better grades and have a job Akacchi.' Kise muttered with a pout and griped my hand as if reaching for reassurance.

'Ne, Riaka-nee-chan.' I began, getting my sisters attention from a tall and, slightly, scary blue haired boy – who didn't seem pleased with my interruption. 'Is that the guy you think about when Yakeru and sisters ask about your infatuation?' I asked bluntly. Mizu-nee-chan choked on her drink, Kumi-imouto spat hers out over the table, Hoshiko-nee-chan dropped some of her chips in a green haired guys drink and Satsuki-itoko froze in place. All the while, Riaka-nee-chan blushed crimson which was accompanied by a dark aura. The blue haired boy blinked at Riaka in shock.

'Yakeru…' Riaka growled before leaping over the table to try and strangle me, but I had begun running away the moment it slipped out of my mouth.

'Riaka! Yakeru!' the tone of voice was enough to make us cower in fear for our lives. We turned slowly to see Kazumi-imouto standing with a smile on her face, but a knife – a very sharp one – in hand. Riaka and I gulped in unison. 'We are currently in _public_, it would be much appreciated if you both would _sit down_ and _shut up_.' Her smile broadened as she rammed the knife into the wooden table.

'Demo, Kumi-ch-' We both started, but stopped when the atmosphere became chocking and suffocating.

We both sat down – me next to Kise and Riaka next to the…tall baka. Kazumi smiled and turned to the redhead the Kise had called "Akacchi."

'Gomen kudasai, Sei-kun. My family aren't the most…' she paused to find her word and brought a finger to her lip in consideration. '_Sophisticated_.' She finalises. The boy nodded sharply and turned back to his dinner.

''Oh Yakeru~' Hoshiko sang as she closed her eyes and flicked through her pile of card.

'Stop.' I said and Hoshiko stopped and pulled out the card, throwing it across the table for it to slide in front of Kazumi where she pierced it with a chopstick.

'The Lovers.' Kazumi reads. We all glance at each other in surprise. Smiling we laugh while the men around us become uneasy.

'Ne, Rucchi~' Kise whispers in my ear, I shivered from the sudden breath on my skin, but also from a buried excitement that was building in my chest. I turned to my boyfriend with a composed face only to feel a hot warmth on my mouth.

I could feel the burning sensation beginning as I realised Kise gave me one of his "surprise kisses." I backed away, only to fall on the floor – still in shock from his attack.

'Heh~' Kise smiles as he moved swiftly to pick me up and ran off shouting: 'I'M BORROWING HER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!'

There was silence to follow, and then an uproar as Kise sped away with me in his arms.

'GET BACK HERE WITH MY KAWAII IMOUTO, YOU THEITHING CAT!' Riaka screamed.

'THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE ALLOWING YOU TO MARRY HER BAKA!' I faintly heard Mizuki shout.

And all I could do was say one word as my semi-boring life upturned into another dimension by the dreamy Kise Ryouta.

'Eh!?'


End file.
